The Death of the Vampire King
by THE DARK HOUND
Summary: Marshall passes on. DISCLAIMER I DON'T ON ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT
1. Chapter 1

**HOW THE MIGHTY FALL**

Marceline was in her room with the locked and a chair under the handle. She tried to fight back tears when she heard Marshall's angry stomping and him pounding on the door, "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, MARCELINE!" Marshall yelled, "Marshall, stop it! Your not yourself!" Marceline yelled through the door, "I'M PERFECTLY FINE. NOW OPEN THE DAMM DOOR!" Marshall yelled as he once again pounded on the door, this time making a hole in the door. Marceline screamed. Marceline was scared. Marshall's look of anger slowly faded as she saw how terrified his Queen looked, how terrified she was of him, "Marcy...open the door. I just wanna talk. Please." Marshall asked. Marceline shook her head 'No', "Open the damned door!" Marshall yelled causing Marceline to winch.

Marshall scolded himself and sighed. He turned and leaned his back on the door and slid down it. He began to hum. He faintly heard Marceline hum in tune. He began to sing the song that he heard Father sing to his Mother after an argument.

**Marshall:**_  
_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_  
_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_**Marshall and Marceline:**_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_  
_

**Marshall:**

You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore._  
_

_Marceline:_

The worst is over now and we can breathe again_  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_  
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_**Marshall and Marceline:**_

[2x]'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

**Marshall:**  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

Marshall didn't hear Marceline's beautiful voice anymore. He was about to go find somewhere else to sleep, when Marceline moved the chair and opened the door. Their eyes locked. Marshall pulled his Queen in for a hug, "You have no idea how sorry I am, I overreacted. I went too far." Marshall apologized with teary eyes, "Can you forgive me, my Queen?" Marshall asked. Marceline nodded, "Marshall, I'll always forgive you. Just right now, I need you hold me, hold me and don't let go." Marceline replied as she wrapped her thin arms around his waist. The Vampire King pulled his Queen closer to him and put his chin on her head and stroked her hair, "Marshall?" Marceline asked. Marshall hummed in response, "A-Are you sick?" she asked. Marshall swallowed hard, let out a sharp breath and looked her in the eye.

"Yes, yes I am. My mind is falling apart, my body is failing me, I'm losing my senses and I'm colder then usual...Marceline, my love. I'm dieing and I won't be with you for much longer." Marshall replied. Marceline swallowed hard, "Why?" the poor girl asked saddened, "I guess 10,000 years of smoking, drinking and not treating my wounds finally caught up to me. How did you find out?" Marshall asked, "I visited Bubblegum awhile ago and Gumball was with her, he asked me to remind you to take your pills. I asked what they were for, he said they were to preserve you. That it slowed down your death process." Marceline replied with even more tears, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but if I had told you, you would be so un-happy and down. I would killed myself if I saw you like that." Marshall said, "How long?" she asked, "3 days from now." Marshall replied, "That's not enough time to say goodbye..." Marceline cried, "No, no. calm yourself my Queen. I can't stand to see you like this." Marshall said tightly hugging Marceline, "Come on. We can start saying goodbye right now." Marshall suggested with a smile. Marceline wiped away some of her tears, "Really?" Marceline sniffled, "Of course, my Ruler of the Night." Marshall said in a romantic tone. Marshall outstretched his hand towards Marceline who smiled before taking it.

The two flew all throughout OA (Ooo and Aaa are part of New Earth now called OA) saying goodbye to their adoptive family. Finn and Fionna cried when they heard that Marshall was going to die, Bubblegum broke down when she heard that Marshall her best friend was going to die, Gumball gave Marshall a goodbye hug and said that he's sorry for being such a gumwad.

After 2 days of saying goodbye to all of OA, Marshall said that he wanted to die surrounded by his closest friend and family. Hunson and Hannah found a way to turn of the magic of Simone's Crown so she could be there for Marshall's death. It was the third day and Marshall had gotten so weak he had to lay in bed. He looked at the ring of family that was surrounding him, "I guess I got my wish." Marshall let out a weak chuckle, "Finn, take care of OA. Keep being the good little weenie you are. Don't change." Marshall said to Finn who nodded with tears in his eyes, "Fionna, watch out for that weenie." Marshall said, Fionna let out a sad chuckle, "I promise." Fionna replied. Marshall looked at Simone, "Thank you. For everything." Marshall said with a short cough, "I love you too, Marshall Lee. I'm sorry for putting the Crown on." Simone said with a heavy sigh, "Bonnie, remember what I told you. You don't need candy-peeps or...or weird devices to be happy. All you need is a good friend." Marshall said to Bubblegum. Who nodded, "I will, for you." Bubblegum said smiling as hot tears rolled down her cheeks, "Gumwad. Stop being such a nerd and get out more." Marshall chuckled, "I will." Gumball said. Marshall looked at his Mother and Father-in-Law, "I'm gonna miss arguing with you two." Marshall smiled as Hannah let tears fall for her son.

Marshall looked at Marceline, "And how could I forget my Queen?" Marshall joked, "I'm gonna miss you most of all. Your laugh, your smile, your crimson eyes. And your raven hair. The symbol of beauty. I love you Marceline, please don't forget that. Remember that I will always be watching over you. Your Guardian Demon." Marshall finished, "I love you too. I'm going to miss so much. Goodbye...my King." Marceline said. And with those final words, Marshall passed on, finally at peace. After 9,000 years of pain and heartbreak, he found her, his true love, his one and only. His Queen.

Marceline never left Marshall's bedside. A whole week passed and Marshall was still there looking forever young. Marceline cried for the whole week that passed since Marshall Lee the Vampire King passed on. When Marshall was buried he was buried in his best clothes and with his beloved Axe-Bass. He was put in a coffin and buried next to his Father.

"Goodbye. My Queen." Marceline heard the wind whisper as she walked away from the graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**AS THE YEARS WENT BY**

It's been 200 years since Marshall Lee died. Marceline was laying on her bed in her lonely home. She would usually have Marshall here, so she could lay on his chest and he would sing her to sleep, "[sigh] Damnit, stop it Marcy. Just...forget about him already." Marceline said to herself. Her only friends now were the lonely whispers of Marshall's voice inside her head and the ever watching moon in the sky. The moon, Oh how she longed to be like the moon with Marshall as her sun, both working together as one and never would one be without the other. She hated being this immortal creature of the night, forever she would roam the earth, without him. She hated it she wanted to end her life but how, she was doomed to a life eternal damnation, there was no way for a Vampire to die. And she wasn't just any normal Vampire she was the Queen of them.

She had no options, she was forced to walk this earth until it broke down to pieces of rubble and even then she would still be there and then the question rose, it was "How do you kill what doesn't live?" If she had the answer she would gladly shout it from the highest mountains, "Why am I so intent on killing myself?" Marceline asked no one. She got up from her bed and saw that the moon was rising. she had been awake all day. She flew outside and to the top of her cave. She sat cross legged and thought of the times that her and Marshall flew up here so he could serenade her with his voice that was laced with smooth silk.

She missed him so much, she loved him more then he could ever know. He was the part of her she wish she could live without. He was everything she never had, he replaced Hambo, Simon and Bubblegum. A friend, a father and a lover. Now with him gone she had nothing. She felt like nothing. No one could relieve her of this pain. She was cursed and no amount of magic could free her from it. She thought back to all the funner times she had with Finn then she remembered the horrible fight she had with him before he died.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Finn was laying on the couch tired from his week of adventuring, "Finn, we on for pixie strangling tomorrow?" Marceline asked, "[sigh] Sorry Marcy, too tired." Finn replied, "Aww. Card Wars maybe?" Marceline asked, "[sigh] Nope." Finn replied staring at the ceiling, "Video games?" Marceline asked. Finn started to get a little irritated, "No Marcy." Finn said firmly, "Come on, you know you want to." Marceline sang. Finn got pissed, "NO I DON'T! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK?! I JUST WANT TO RELAX!" Finn yelled. Marceline was taken aback by his sudden outburst, "What's your problem?" Marceline asked, totally oblivious to the obvious answer, "YOU! YOUR MY PROBLEM! SINCE MARSHALL DIED YOU'VE BEEN NON STOP BADGERING ME! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT YOU OVER MY SHOULDER! ADVENTURING ISN'T THE ONLY THING I DO, MARCELINE. I HAVE A LIFE AND YOU SHOULD GET ONE!" Finn yelled at Marceline. His face red and he looked so mad, that is until he saw the hurt look on Marceline's face. His gaze softened when he saw that Marceline was sniffling and small tears were rolling down her cheeks, "Marceline, I didn't-" Finn tried but the Vampire Queen cut him off, "No just don't. I'll leave." Marceline said floating out the house, not knowing that she would never see Finn again._

_A week later she found out from Jake that Finn died trying to make it up to her by trying to get a Legendary Guitar made by Death. Finn lost his soul in a music battle against Death and it was all her fault._

Marceline sobbed into her hands. Her whole life was nothing but pain then she met Marshall Lee the only one that understood her. She sat there staring at the moon in all it's glory then it came to her, the only way for her to die was to go straight to Death himself. She flew back down to her house and crossed her eyes at a corner of her home. She grabbed her Bass before flying through the portal.

She snuck passed the one eyed guardian and flew to Death's Castle of Light. Once there she saw Death in a big chair with a pipe in his mouth and newspaper in his hand, "Hello Marceline." Death said not even looking at her, "Death, is-is there a way for me to die?" Marceline asked, "Hm, Yes. Why do you ask?" Death returned the question before putting his newspaper down, "I can't go on anymore." Marceline replied, "Why?" Death asked curiously, "B-Because the only thing that kept me going, is gone and it's not coming back." Marceline replied, "Ahh, you mean the Vampire King." Death said in realization.

Marceline nodded, "I-I can't go on." Marceline said before she turned and broke down crying. Death got up from his seat and walked over to her, he put a Fatherly hand on her shoulder, "I probably shouldn't be saying this, since I'm...well Death. The way I see it, everyone or thing, has a choice when things get too rough to handle; Give in and let yourself become consumed by the darkness or Continue to push towards the light." Death said. Marceline looked up at him, "The first..." Marceline replied, "Are you sure?" Death asked, "Yes, do it. Kill me." Marceline replied. Death released his Fatherly grip on her shoulder and stepped back a little, "Finn, wanted me to tell this the next time I saw you. He said: _I'm sorry Marcy, I never meant to yell at you or bring up Marsh's death, I was wrong to do that. Part of the reason I yelled was that, I've, since the day we met, secretly had a crush on you and I was jealous that Marshall had you all to himself. I hated myself for never saying anything. Marceline Abadeer, I, Finn the human, am sorry from the bottom of my heart."_ Death finished, "Just kill me, I can't live anymore, I'm a monster." Marceline begged, "I'll make it quick." Death said, "End me." were Marceline's last words. Death used his dark powers to take her life, then something truly amazing happened, Marshall and Finn's souls flew from his soul pack.

Marceline's soul exited her body like a breath. Her soul began to form into a ghostly version of her body. She looked like she was wearing a black dress and had black wings that got whiter at the tips. Finn's soul, like Marceline's, formed a ghostly version of himself in a white suit with all white wings, Marshall's soul did the same and he wore the same suit but his was all black, and he had all black wings. Marceline grabbed a hold of both Finn and Marshall's hands, with her in the middle. The three left Death's realm in a flash of bright light. Death chuckled and went back to his seat and continued reading his newspaper.

Marceline, Finn and Marshall's souls roamed the universe, all three perfectly balanced, perfectly happy, perfectly at peace. Even though Finn and Marceline never got to say goodbye, they were still happy. Nothing could change that, non of them were going to Glob-World or to the Night O' Sphere. They were their own, forever. Finn got his dream girl, Marshall got his lover back and Marceline got her two favorite people in her life. Now they were together forever.

**THE END.**


End file.
